


Come On Baby, The Laugh Is On Me

by slayhunhan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HunHan - Freeform, M/M, Romance, tagalog fic, taglish
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayhunhan/pseuds/slayhunhan
Summary: No one remembers the second man who landed on the moon; and he wasn't the first choice, so Sehun settled for second best.





	Come On Baby, The Laugh Is On Me

It was in the heat of the moment.

 

Hindi ko sinasadyang masabi sakanya pero naghalo yung galit at pag-aalala ko sakanya, na pati yung feelings ko nakisawsaw. Ang tanga tanga mo talaga Sehun. Desperado na ba ako kaya ko nasabi iyon? 

 

Naninigas yung kamay ko habang hinihintay ang reply niya. Nagkuyom yung kamao ko at pinipilit kong kumalma dahil sa sitwasyon na 'to, hindi ko dapat pinapairal ang galit ko dahil kailangan niya ako. Kailangan ako ni Luhan. Agad akong tumayo sa silya ko nng paglabas ng prof ko sa classroom atsaka dumiretso papunta sa Sunken Garden kung saan malapit naka-park yung sasakyan ko. 

 

Nag- _ting!_ yung phone ko, ibig sabihin sumagot na si Luhan sa mala-Katniss Everdeen na pagka-boluntaryo ko bilang rebound niya. 

 

**Luhan: no**

**Luhan: no**

 

Sa puntong ito, hindi na lang ako makikinig sa kung ano mang sasabihin niya. Oo na, alam kong ang pagiging isang rebound ay di kanais-nais. Sino ba naman ang gustong maging taga-salo ng lungkot at damdamin para sa _ex_ ng isang tao, diba? I'm sure wala namang may pangarap ang maging isang rebound ng taong minamahal natin.

 

Pero let's face it, all for love, diba?

 

Tangina.

 

Sa sobrang galit ko sa nanakit kay Luhan, 'di ko na natiis na pilitin yung sarili ko sakanya. Fuck pain and fuck feelings, right? Kung kailangan niya ng someone temporary, I'm all for it. Whatever it takes. Nireplyan ko siya.

 

**Sehun: Saktan mo ako**

_Isa kang dakilang masokista, Sehun._

**Sehun: IDGAF**

 

-

"Rebound? Are you kidding me?", tanong sakin ni Chanyeol atsaka humalakhak ng malakas sa harap ko. "Dude, napupuyat ka ata ng sobra diyan sa mga plates mo kaya wala ka sa tamang pag-iisip."

 

I took a swig of my beer atsaka siya tinignan sa mata. "I'm serious, Yeol."

 

Tumigil siya sa pagtawa at hinarap din ako ng diretso. "So, hero ka na niyan sa tingin mo? Sehun, tao ka rin na tulad ko at tulad ng karamihan. Wag mong bugbugin yung sarili mo. Minsan, kailangan mong unahin ang sarili mo kesa sa iba."

 

"Si Luhan muna bago yung sarili ko, kuya."

 

"Well", sabi ni Chanyeol at tinaas ang kamay niya na para bang give up na siya. "Wala na akong masasabi pang iba kasi mukhang buo na yang resolba mo. Napuntahan mo na ba si Luhan?", tanong niya sakin.

 

Kinuha ko yung San Mig ko atsaka nilaklak yung natitirang beer sa loob. Tumayo ako at kinuha yung wallet at susi ko sa lamesa. "Bibigyan ko muna siya ng time mapag-isa pero siya ang agenda ko pagkatapos ng klase ko bukas." 

 

Nakita kong nililinis ni Chanyeol yung lamesa nung nagsalita siya. "I'm surprised na hindi si Jongin ang una mong pinuntahan pero you did the right thing, bro."

 

"Luhan will be my priority", sagot ko sakanya atsaka dumiretso sa pinto. "Sa susunod ko na pupuntahan yung hayop na yun."

 

-

 

Pumasok ako ng klase ng medyo wala sa focus. Yung mga lectures ko, pumapasok lang sa isang tenga at lumalabas sa kabila. Gusto ko kasing malaman kung anong ginagawa ni Luhan. Okay na ba siya? Kumain na kaya siya? Naligo? Pumasok? O baka naman umiiyak pa rin?

 

'Yun lang ang umiikot sa isip ko sa lecture kong tumagal ng dalawang oras. Huwebes ngayon at mabuti na lang e yun ang last class ko. Paglabas ko ng classroom, diretso ako sa direksyon ng Sunken Garden kung saan malapit naka-park yung kotse ko. Hindi pa ako nakakalagpas ng Arki Vickie nang may biglang humawak sa braso ko.

 

Literal na lumaki yung mga mata ko nung nakita ko kung sino yun. "Luhan?!"

 

"Hi Se!", bati sakin ni Luhan ng may ngiti sa mukha. Napakunot naman ako ng noo at tinignan siyang mabuti. Tinaasan naman niya ako ng kilay. "O? Bakit parang nakakita ka ng multo?"

 

"O-okay ka na ba?", dahan-dahan kong tinanong sakanya. Ino-obserbahan ko kasi siya tsaka kung anong magiging reaksyon niya. Ngumiti naman siya sakin atsaka sinubukang guluhin yung buhok ko. Unfortunately for him, yung noo ko lang ang naabot niya. 

 

"Oo naman!" Inabot niya sakin yung dala niyang plastik. "Binilhan kita ng siomai nina ate Vickie. Baka kasi gutom ka e."

 

"Thanks...", sagot ko at kinuha yung plastik, all the while staring at him kasi...okay lang ba siya? Pinatong ko yung palad ko sa noo niya. "May sakit ka ba?"

 

Tinanggal niya yung palad ko sa noo niya at mahinang kinurot yung braso ko. Nag-pout pa sakin si Luhan. Kung nakakaya niya palang makipag-biruan ng ganito, siguro nga naman okay na talaga siya. 

 

Pero kailangan ko lang manigurado.

 

"Lu, sure ka ba na okay ka na talaga?"

 

Binigyan niya ako ng isang closed-mouth smile, yung tipong ngiti na ina-assure niya ako na okay talaga siya. "Hun, okay lang talaga ako. Wag ka mag-alala. Okay lang 'tong kuya mo." Tumango na lang ako. Akala niya siguro 'di ko siya kilala. Kahit ilang beses pa niya sabihin yan, alam kong sa loob-looban niya e malungkot siya.

 

Kaya nga nag-volunteer ako diba?

 

Tinignan ko na lang siya at nginitian rin. "Okay Lu. I believe you."

 

Tumango naman siya at kumapit sa braso ko. "Tara Hun uwi na tayo", sabi niya at tumango naman ako. Nagsimula na kaming maglakad nung sinabi niya na mag-kwento daw ako. Syempre kinwentuhan ko naman siya, all the while iniiwasan na mapunta sa topic tungkol kay Jongin. Habang nagkekwento ako, nagha-"Hmm" siya sa mga sinasabi ko. Alam kong hindi siya gaanong nakikinig talaga pero pinagpatuloy ko lang yung pagkwento. 

 

Napatigil na lang ako bigla ng maramdaman kong hindi na naka-kapit si Luhan sakin at hindi na rin siya sumusunod. Lumapit ako sakanya kasi akala ko nakatulala siya pero hindi pala. May pinapanood siya sa malayo. Kakalabas lang ni Jongin galing sa Arki building at sinalubong siya ng isang estudyante ng yakap at siomai ni ate Vickie, katulad ng binigay ni Luhan.

 

Nainis ako sa nakita ko. Hindi ko pa pala nakakausap yung hayop na yun. Hindi ba niya alam na iniiyakan siya ng best friend ko? Heto si Luhan nagtatago ng lungkot habang si Jongin nagpapakasaya pa sa panlolokong ginawa niya. Hindi ko kinaya ang nararamdaman ko kaya't kinuyom ko ang mga palad ko at lalapitan na sana si Jongin ng biglang napatigil ako dahil hinawakan ni Luhan yung sleeve ng polo shirt ko.

 

"Lu?", tanong ko sakanya nung nakita kong nakayuko siya. "Anong...?"

 

"Oo", sagot niya sakin pero nakayuko pa rin. Napakunot ako ng noo. "Oo...saan?"

 

Imbis na sagutin ako, bigla niya akong hinila papunta sakanya at niyakap ng mahigpit ang baywang ko sabay tago ng mukha niya sa dibdib ko. "Be my rebound, Sehun."

 

I stared at him in shock as he stared right up at me. "Make me forget."

 

\--

 

Lutang akong naglalakad sa mall kasama si Luhan. Sabay yung pace namin sa paglalakad: right step, left step, right step, left step, pero wala kaming imik sa isa't isa. Diretso lang ang tingin ko, not minding kung may mababangga man ako. Ganun din naman si Luhan, diretso lang ang tingin pero every now and then sumusulyap siya sakin. Para kaming kabayo tuloy. 

 

Aish, hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko! Ako nga itong nag-offer maging rebound pero hindi ko alam ang gagawin. Nakaka-isang relasyon pa lang ako pero hndi rin siya nagtapos ng maganda. Atsaka, sa ex ko na yun, hindi ako nagpaka-'rebound' sakanya. Dumaan talaga ako sa stages ng panliligaw. Isa pa, babae yung ex ko. Ibang-iba yung sitwasyon na yun sa sitwasyon ko ngayon kay Luhan.

 

Hay Oh sehun, mag-isip-isip ka din minsan.

 

Napadaan kami sa Jollibee kaya naisipan na din namin ni Luhan na mag-hapunan na. Syempre, libre ko siya bilang pagmarka ng kauna-unahang araw ng pagiging rebound boyfriend ko. Boyfriend nga ba ang tamang term dun? O talagang rebound lang? Aish, tsaka ko na yan iisipin.

 

Pumunta na ako sa table kung nasaan si Luhan at nagsimula na kaming kumain. Tahimik kami nung una at ang awkward din kaya naman nilakasan ko na yung loob ko. "Lu--"

 

"Hindi mo na kailangang gawin, Sehun.", pagsimula niya. "Ano, uhm, na-realize ko na hindi tama na ipagawa ko sayo yun."

 

"Luhan", tinignan ko siya diretso sa mata niya. "It's okay. Ako naman nag-volunteer diba?"

 

"Pero--"

 

"Shh", nilagay ko yung chicken joy sa labi niya. "Sige na Luhan wag mo na isipin yun. Kumain ka na dyan."

 

Ngumiti na lang siya at tumango atsaka kumain ulit.

 

\--

 

"Kuyaaaa, anong gagawin ko?", sabi ko atsaka pinatong yung ulo ko sa hita ni kuya Baekhyun. Nag-"tsk" naman siya at pinitik yung noo ko. "Aray!", sigaw ko naman kasi masakit talaga mamitik yan si kuya Baekhyun. Kahit mala-babae yung daliri niyan, yung kuko niya mahaba.

 

"Kasi naman anak, bakit mo ginawa yun?", tanong ni kuya sakin. "Hindi naman kita pinalaki ng ganito ah!"

 

Wag kayong malito. Nanay-nanayan ko si kuya Baekhyun, siya kasi ang boyfriend ni Chanyeol. Nandito ako sa apartment ni Chanyeol kasi alam kong nandito si kuya Baekhyun at siya lang talaga ang tanging makakatulong sakin. 

 

"Pumayag naman siya...", bulong ko na narinig pa rin ni kuya Baekhyun. Napa-buntong hininga na lang siya atsaka hinaplos-haplos yung buhok ko. Dumating si Chanyeol galing sa kusina na may dalang tinapay at juice. 

 

"Hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin mo, Oh Sehun.", sagot ni kuya sabay kagat sa tinapay niya. Napa-pout na lang ako nang magsalita si Chanyeol. "Pwede kitang bigyan ng ideas", sabi niya.

 

Napabangon naman ako sa pagkakahiga. "Weh? Anong suggestions mo?"

 

Nakita kong nanlisik yung mga mata ni kuya Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. "Bakit ka magsa-suggest? Kanino ka nagpaka-rebound Park Chanyeol? Ano? Sagot!"

 

"W-Wala, baby, hehe. A-Ano, nakita ko lang sa mga movies", sagot naman niya kay kuya Baekhyun. Nanliit lalo yung mga mata ni kuya pero wala na siyang ibang sinabi. Bumalik yung tingin sakin ni Chanyeol. "I-distract mo lang siya, Sehun. Mag-date kayo ng mag-date. Kapag may mga bagay na nagpapa-alala sa ex niya, ilayo mo siya tapos mag-change topic na lang kayo. Simple lang."

 

Napatango na lang ako. Sabi na nga ba at walang masyadong tulong 'to si Chanyeol. "Sige, I'll try."

 

\--

Sehun: Lu, nood tayo ng sine :)

Luhan: Okay

 

 

Nakarating na kami sa sinehan. Buti na lang at walang masyadong tao

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
